


Defying Gravity

by 2dauntlessly_reckless4



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Killing, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dauntlessly_reckless4/pseuds/2dauntlessly_reckless4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Spartans had to be partners with ODST's? John and his partner Tris prior are battling the Covenant. There is only one flaw-a deadly one- the master chief and his partner HATE each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of tris and John meeting.

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR HALO. THIS IS MY DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY.**   
**_**

**1900 HOURS, MARCH 24, 2534 (MILITARY CALENDAR) \ SIGMA OCTANIA IIV SURFACE**

Explosions rang out around the Master chief. He dodged a plasma bolt from a grunt, he rolled on the ground before standing up and killing an Elite with a clip of 14.6mm armor piercing rounds and sprinting. A group of grunts ran after him firing plasma bolts, he dodged all of them  
and continued to run.

Banshees were flying over head firing plasma bolts at the ground.The Master Chief opened up a private COM Chanel with his partner Tris.

"Prior, where the hell are you?" John growled.

Static was the only thing he heard as he dodged a plasma grenade that stuck to a rock twenty feet away.

The Spartan was pissed, his partner wasn't supposed to run off with her two friends-Peter and Zeke- and leave him to find the stolen AI by himself.

Eric's voice filled John's speakers.

"Chief, we have a problem red team is down"

"everyone?" The Spartan said concerned.

"yes" Eric replied

"Have you seen Tris?"

"yeah a few minutes ago with her brother and Peter"

The Master Chief let out an annoyed growl.

"Dammit" he snarled.

There was a loud explosion and static filled his speakers. A pair of hunters ran at John charging up there plasma cannons.

Tris stood at the top of the hill behind the hunters her assault rifle fired two short burst and the first hunter went down the second shortly after. Orange blood splattered the Ground checked the ammo counter 00 and cursed under her threw her gun to the ground.

Tris opened a private COM Chanel with John.

"sup" she said

"Prior why didn't you answer me?" The Spartan growled.

Tris mock saluted before running down the hill to meet him.

A mine blew up behind The Master Chief and the grunts screamed as they burned. Tris was wearing black MJOLNIR combat armor.

"now lets go find that AI"

John rolled his eyes before running after her as she sprinted up the hill.

"Prior, do you even know where it is?"

Tris turned around and nodded.

"lead the way then"

John noticed that she didn't have a gun. He grabbed his side arm and quickened his stride so  
that he was walking beside her. He nudged her hand with the but of his pistol. Tris looked over  
and snorted before grabbing the gun.

"I can defend myself, so stop treating me like a baby" Tris snarled.

The ODST had stopped walking now. The Master Chief stopped and grabbed her wrist.

"when you quit acting like one I will" The Chief growled.

"well then I guess that will never happen" She snapped

The Master Chief let out an  
annoyed growl before letting go of her wrist and shoving her away.

"quit acting like a little bitch" John said before shaking his head.

"me a little bitch, that's funny coming from you" Tris replied

"Beatrice" John said in a deadly calm voice.

"Fuck you"

The arguing partners did not notice the Hunter that was standing a few feet away charging his plasma cannon. The hunter fired.

Out of the corner of his eye John saw the plasma bolt heading straight for Tris. He wrapped an  
arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. The plasma bolt missed her by a few  
centimeters.

"we wouldn't want your pretty face to get burned" the Spartan said sarcastically.

John kept his arm around her waist and looked into her faceplate, she stared ODST cleared her throat and John let her go and stepped away.

"lets go find that AI" Tris said still staring into his faceplate.

He nodded before coughing and looking away.

He aimed his shotgun at the hunter and fired. The hunter went down quickly. John sprinted Tris on his heels. After running for two hours straight they came across a huge  
group of hunters. At least two group charged and Tris moved so she was standing  
in front of him.

"PRIOR" He yelled as a hail of plasma bolts hit the ODST.

Tris fell to the ground her armor was leaking hydraulic Fluid. With a growl John fired into the  
group killing them with a few frag grenades'.The Spartan knelt down beside Tris and pulled her into his lap. She groaned and pulled her helmet off


End file.
